Halloween Special 2016
by kerennie
Summary: posting this early! cause i don't think i can post it on monday! hope you all like it! its a halloween special with colliding worlds (some Freedom Fighters Characters make a small appearance) and messing around with ages. its a bad romance so forget me.


**here is my hallow Special, hope you all like it.**

#######

Halloween Special 1:

 _A few days before Halloween…_

Ace walked around with Marco, his best friend since, gods only knows when. Marco would be Ace's first best friend then would Thatch and Izo and the others after that. They were looking for a costume for this Halloween Party that they were invited too,

It was a going to be a HUGE party since Sabo, a new student at their school and a kind dam rich one, was holding it. Apparently Mace, Marco's older sister knows Sabo and his family really well and she convinced him to host a party for Halloween.

Right now, Ace and Marco were on their way to Devil's Fruits Costume Shop. The one that might or might be owned by Mace and Marco's family.

What? It helps with price if they get from the Phoenix Family Shop. It won't cost as much and they can hang out after hours too. It's great!

"Yo Macey!" Ace smiled as he and Marco walked into the shop.

"Hey Ace! Be with you in a few!" Macey smiled.

"Mace," Marco nodded at his older sister.

"Marco!" Macey smiled as she told her friend Don to wait a minute, "How was school little brother?"

"Fine," the younger blonde hair as he looked back over to Don, Mace's best friend since they were forever. Marco was wondering when those were finally going to get together. It was obverse that Don was crushing on Macey but she was oblivious to that kind of thing. That she had no idea.

"How do you Sabo again?" Marco asked Mace as she pulled some costumes for them to try on.

"Babysat him and his younger brother… Luffy I think it was?" Mace said thinking about it, "A few times. But I just call him Lu for short. Tutor the two of them now, even though Sabo doesn't need it but it's the only way to get Lu to do it. They'll properly been here soon to look for costumes."

Ace looked at Marco. Luffy?

"First Year, soccer player," Marco told Ace, "He's in the soccer team with me. The one with the scar under his eye."

Oh, right, Ace remembered now. The kid that wouldn't shut up but he showed up like nearly the whole team- even most of the third years. Even gave Marco a good run for his money who is the Captain, but is only a second year but Marco is the most skilled player in the team. That was kid was kind of cute and kind of cool all at the same time.

"Pirates!" a voice cheerily said, "We have to be pirates this year Sabo! Come on! We did that weird French Rebellion thing you wanted last year so it's my turn to pick! So we have to be pirates!"

"Okay Lu, okay," the slightly taller and older blonde boy smiled and said to a short raven hair boy, "We'll be pirates."

"YES!" Lu cheered then noticed Ace, Marco and Macey, "MACE!"

Lu ran to them and jumped right into Macey's arm who was already ready for it as she caught the raven hair boy and spun him round.

"Hey Lu," Macey smiled, "Sabo! Get your fancy ass over here!"

Sabo, who Ace recognised all too easily since they had all of their classes together was muttering something under his breathe, properly had to do with being told to get his 'fancy ass' over here.

"Phoenix, Portgas," Sabo nodded to them as he come over.

"Hey Capt!" Luffy smiled at Marco noticing properly, "What you doing here? Nee! Sabo? You know the Captain of my Soccer team?"

"Yes, we have nearly all of our classes together," Sabo told Luffy, "Come on. Leave Mace alone now Luffy. Weren't we looking for pirate costumes?"

Luffy let go of Macey and cheered again which made Macey laugh.

"Don!" Macey shouted who was over with them in an instant.

"Yea Mace?" Don smiled.

"Show the boys the pirate costumes would ya?" Macey asked sweetly, "Helping my brother and Ace get theirs. Kay?"

"Right Mace," Don nodded.

"You're coming too right Mace? Don?" Luffy asked.

"Of course," Macey smiled, "Don too. Now, if you find something. He'll sell it to ya. See ya then."

Luffy and Sabo said their good-byes and went with Don to look at the costumes.

"Marc, your drooling again," Macey told him as she they went through more costumes, "Cowboy for Ace!" she smiled as she handed him an outfit, "Go shirtless for all I care. A shirtless cowboy is one way to get the ladies or the men, depending on what you're after. I mean, your bi like Marc. Though he seems to have his eyes set on a certain blonde right now."

Ace mattered something under his breathe- something about, how did you know I wanted to get laid? And Marco muttered something under his breathe about not drooling and not his eyes set on anyone- as he looked over and was eyeing off Sabo. Which just caused his sister to laugh at him. Of course she bloodily knew that Ace was having the hots for Luffy and Marco the hots for Sabo. Only Mace would know that know and act and treat it like it was nothing.

Only Macey would do that.

And yet, she cant seem to realise or notice that Don has the hots for her.

Ace looked over his shoulder at Luffy one last time before he changed as Macey was talking to Marco about what he wanted to dress up as. Dam, how could anyone be that cute?

################################

 _The night of the party…_

Ace was impressed, he was dam bloody impressed. How can anyone can live in a house this big was beyond Ace. It was HUGE. Even bigger than Uncle Whitebeard's and that's saying something. Since that house over was 50 arces long and this one has to be at least double that! It was like a bloody castle or something!

And it was all decked out too.

There were Halloween decorations everywhere. Zombies, graves, ghosts and so much more, it was like an oversize haunted house! Just how rich is Luffy's and Sabo's family?!

Marco whistled as he and Ace walked into the house. Dam, this was impressive. Just how rich are the boys that Marco and Ace crushing on?

The party was already in full swing too.

Teenagers, kids and adults were talking, eating, playing games and drinking- and yes, there is going to be underage drinking! Marco and Ace were going to make sure of that! Since they were going to be drinking and they were going to convince Sabo and Luffy to drink with them too! Then maybe get the two of in bed in bed with them

Hopefully… if they can. Marco and Ace would love if they could!

"Captain!" Luffy cheered tackling Marco to the ground- coming out of nowhere, "You're a pretty bird!"

Marco was dressed up in a nice phoenix costume that his older sister convinced him to wear. It was pretty and really cool so Marco agreed. It suited him. It suited him really well, even Ace had to admit that.

"Thanks Luffy," Marco smiled as he got up and helped Luffy off the ground and could feel Ace glaring at him, "Um… where your brother?"

Luffy looked so cute in his pirate outfit, Ace loved it! So he was kind of jealous that Luffy was giving Marco more attention then him.

"Um…" Luffy looked around then spotted Sabo who was leaving as he was answering his phone, "Just went that! I think Shanks called." Shanks? Whose that? Luffy then noticed Ace and smiled, "Hi! I'm Luffy!"

"Ace," Ace smiled back as Marco walked off to see Sabo.

"Are you friends with the Captain?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Marco and I are friends," Ace nodded, "Nice pirate costume."

"Nice cowboy one!" Luffy grinned, "Shirtless huh? Didn't know that cowboys liked that."

"I don't like shirts," Ace shrugged, "Anything to drink? Alcohol wise I mean."

Luffy nodded his head as he grabbed Ace's arm and dragged over to the drinks. Ace was impressed, there were a lot of drinks. There was beer, wine and spritis and more.

"What are you drinking?" Luffy smiled.

"Whatever," Ace shrugged.

Luffy grabbed two beers and threw one to Ace. Well, it seems that the slightly younger boy was already drinking so it makes Ace plan work. He doesn't have to force him to drink.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" Ace teased.

"NO! I'm sixteen!" Luffy huffed as Ace put his arms around his shoulders, "Aren't you?"

"Nope, seventeen, like your brother," Ace grinned, "If you can drink fine then so can I."

"Are you sleeping over like some of the others?" Luffy asked as they drunk their drinks.

There were some people sleeping over? Then Ace was.

"Sure, I can," Ace nodded, "If you want me too."

"YES! I mean… that would be great!" Luffy blushed as he drunk more.

mm… Luffy seemed really happy and excited then… did the boy he like, like him back?

########################

 _Several drinks and hours of partying and eating later…_

Ace knew Luffy pretty dam well by the end of the night and met a lot of Luffy's school friends- old and new, who were all sleeping over in many of the spare rooms of the house. Best part of the night so far was Ace convincing Luffy to let him in his room with him. And Luffy could talk a lot about himself and Sabo. Which is how Ace got to know Luffy pretty dam well by the end of the night.

Luffy and Sabo weren't brothers by blood. They were adopted by a guy called Shanks and his wife Makino when they were little. Sabo was the sole heir and son of a billionaire which why they have so much money and live in this house. But they didn't know about it till this year which is why they moved.

Sabo was adopted around when he was a baby and Luffy was born to Makino's sister and her husband. They died in a car crash when Luffy was about three then he went to live with Makino, Shanks and Sabo. A year later, Shanks and Makino then adopted Luffy as their son. They have another brother, one in middle school who is Shanks and Makino's actual blood and birth son but neither of them three of hate each other or anything. In fact, the opposite, they love each other and treat each other like real brothers.

Ronny, the third brother, was over at his friend house and a different party. He would be tomorrow some time.

Sabo was a little drunk by the end of the night and hanging off Marco like anything and everything was game. Sabo had done the silly thing and had let Marco talk him into a drinking contest- which Marco won of course. The dam guy has a high alcohol tolerance. It was kind of not fair and almost cheating.

But, oh well. Whatever it takes.

Guests were either leaving to go home, sleeping where they were or going to the guest rooms to go to sleep.

Marco asked Luffy where Sabo's room after everyone was sorted out so Luffy lead the way with Ace following since he was going to Luffy's room.

Their rooms were near each other, across from each other actually. Ae wasn't sure if that Lucky or unlucky.

"The rooms are soundproof!" Luffy giggled, a little drunk, "Night Capt! Take care my big brother for me!"

Marco was a little red, did Luffy know what Marco had in mind?

"LU!" Sabo whined a little drunk, "Don't say things like that!"

"I will," Marco smiled.

"Ace~" Sabo sung a little bit as he waved him off over to him, "Come here for a sec!"

Ace walked over to Sabo as Luffy walked into his room and leaving the door open for Ace to follow.

"Yes Sabo?" Ace said.

"Look after my little brother!" Sabo grinned as he whispered, "He likes you! A lot!"

Ace went red in the face as he just stared at Sabo, "And… your fine with it…?"

Sabo nodded his drunk head, "I know I have had a lot to drink. And I'm drunk. But all I want is for Luffy to be happy and if you make him happy, then fine by me! Like how Lu is fine with Marco. We just want each other to be happy and yes, we're both bi and enjoy a little fun but are looking for something serious and if it becomes serious… then great! And if not, well, just be careful because if you hurt my brother I will skin you alive! Now Marco? Just how well are going to take care of me?"

Marco grinned as he licked his lips, "How do you think?"

Sabo grinned right back, "Well, let's take it to my room then~"

The two blondes walked into said blonde's rooms and Ace wasn't sure how to feel right now. Happy that Sabo gave him the okay to sleep with his brother and maybe make a relationship out of it or annoyed that Sabo and Marco had flirted and talked like that right in front of him?

Both, Ace was going to feel both.

Ace walked into Luffy's room. The kid was already in his PJ, just a pair of boxer shorts as he laid on his bed surrounded by pushies. Oh god… Ace has never seen some pushie toys in one room like this before, other than in a toy store of course, but still… it was like a mini toy store in here!

"You can use sleep in whatever you want!" Luffy smiled as got under his covers, "If my friends are in your way. Just move to the floor. They'll most likely wend up there anyway!"

Ace noticed a separate mattress on the ground.

"So I sleep here?" Ace asked as he stripped to his boxers and pointed to the mattress on the ground, dam it.

"No!" Luffy giggled, "Your with me! The mattress is for my friends!"

What…?

Luffy sat up and moved a bunch of his toys and pushies onto the mattress. Oh, that makes more sense.

"So, your um… friends?" Ace asked he hoped into the bed next to Luffy.

"Shanks and Makino get them for me all the time!" Luffy smiled as he explained, "Shanks run the Red Force Toy Company! So I get free samples and toys all the time! Like every time we more or when Makino and Shanks get into a fight and it makes upset and when Ronny was born because I thought they didn't love me anymore but they did! It's just a baby was a lot of work so they didn't spend as much time with us because of it and Shanks had a lot of work things going on too. And whenever Sabo or Ronny get into a fight a with me or anyone really, they get me a new toy! And I can't throw any of them out. So I ended up with a lot!"

That makes a lot of sense.

"Hey Luffy," Ace smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger male, "You sure you cool with me here? I mean, you never know what's going to happen."

Luffy turned around and hugged Ace.

"Yep! Cause I like Ace!" Luffy grinned, "He's really nice and cool! And cute!"

"I'm not cute," Ace told Luffy as got on top of the kid, "I'm devillious good looking. Your cute."

"I'm not cute!" Luffy pouted making himself look even cuter to the older raven hair, "I'm just not good-looking like Sabo yet! I will be!"

Ace kissed Luffy's neck which made him flinch and shiver a little.

"But I like you this way~" Ace told Luffy, "I like you too~"

Luffy went red as he looked around from Ace.

"You do?" the younger asked.

The older kissed the ounger on the lips as he used his arms to explore the younger boy under him.

"Oh yes, I do," Ace smiled.

"So, can we date…?" Luffy asked all innocently.

"Of course we can babe," Ace nodded as he licked Luffy's neck, "Now, let's have Halloween fun~"


End file.
